Loot
In World of Warcraft, il termine loot ha due significati: #Roba (tesoro, che può essere rappresentato da oggetti o denaro) che si raccoglie dai cadaveri dei mob uccisi o da certi contenitori (forzieri, barili, casse ecc) #L'atto (in inglese to loot, looting) di mettere nella propria borsa il loot vero e proprio. Loot in solitario Quando un giocatore gioca con il suo PG in solitario, "lootare" è semplice, infatti i mob uccisi brillano leggermente, e passandoci sopra il cursore esso cambia per indicare che è possibile raccogliere il tesoro. Usando il tasto destro del mouse sul cadavere si aprirà una finestra con il loot disponibile; qualche volta la finestra sarà vuota, significasmpicemente che il mob non ha loot. Premendo il tasto Shift contemporaneamente al tasto destro (o impostando l'apposita voce nel menù Interface) si looteranno automaticamente tutti gli item del corpo, tranne quelli Binds on Pickup. Per questa categoria di oggetti apparirà una finestra dovesi chiede al giocatore se si è sicuri di raccogliere quell'oggetto. Se il mob è stato completamente "svuotato" di tutto il suo loot, sparisce dopo pochi secondi, se invece vi rimane qualcosa ci metterà un po' più ti tempo a sparire, mentre la "luminosità da loot" sparisce dopo la prima apertura della finestra, anche se non si è lootato nulla. Loot in gruppo In un party, e specialmente in un raid, la questione del loot è molto più complicata. Il Leader (segnato dall'icona di una corona) può impostare i parametri che gli fanno più comodo dal menù che si apre cliccando con il destro sul proprio ritratto. Ci sono cinque possibilità: *''Free-for-all:'' (FFA) Il primo che arriva prende il bottino. Questo è un buon settaggio se stai assistendo un giocatore di livello più basso e decidi di lasciargli un loot che molto probabilmente a te non serve. *''Master Loot'': Un elemento del gruppo denominato Master Looter, scelto dal Leader, ha il potere di lootare i corpi e distribuire ai membri del party il bottino raccolto. Benché questa impostazione sia piuttosto impopolare perché mette il Master Looter in condizione di abusare del proprio potere, essa è la più usata nelle gilde grandi ed esperte, dove spesso ci si mette d'accordo prima su chi avrà quel particolare loot. Se più di uno desidera un particolre loot, ma non si è riusciti ad organizzarsi preventivamente, si può ricorrere al comando da chat /roll. Chi ottiene il punteggio più alto vedrà assegnatosi il loot. *''Round-robin:'' Ogni mob ucciso può essere lootato solo da un membro del party, e si va avanti dandosi il cambio. *''Group Loot'': Funziona come il Round-Robin, ma se capita un oggetto di qualità verde o superiore (questo parmetro può essere cambiato dal Leader) tutti i membri del party vengono avvisati tramita una finestra. In questa finestra c'è l'icona dell'oggetto disponibile e ogni giocatore ha quattro possibilità: #''Pass'': chiudendo la finestra si rinuncia all'oggetto perché non interessa. #''Greed'': l'oggetto interessa perché si vuole venderlo; in automatico verrà generato un numero casuale, e chi ottiene il puntggio più alto loota l'oggetto. #''Enchant:'' (introdotto nella patch 3.3) L'oggetto interessa perché può essere utilizzato dagli incantatori; in automatico viene generato un numero casuale, che viene confrontato anch tra quelli che hano scelto l'opzione Greed. Se si vince il roll si riceve automaticamente il reagente derivato dall'oggetto. Questa opzione è disponibile solo da chi possiede la professione primaria Enchantment. #''Need'': L'oggetto interessa perché è un significatio miglioramento a quello già usato sul proprio personaggio; viene sempre generato un numero casuale, ma il risultato di chi ha selezionato Need ha la pecedenza su tutti gli altri. *''Need Before Greed'': Chi non può utilizzare l'oggetto da rollare (un mago non può utilizzare mazze ad esempio) seleziona l'opzione "Pass" automaticamente. Questa è un'impostazione di default per i gruppi formati con il nuovo Dungeon Finder introdotto nela patch 3.3. Qualsiasi impostazione venga scelta, i soldi di ogni mob vengono divisi tra tutti i mebri del party. Gli oggetti di qualità grigia o bianca possono essere raccolti da chiunque looti il cadavere. Dopo che un cadavere è stato lootato e rimane qualcosa da prendere, chiunque nel party può appropriarsene. Per quanto ri guarda i quest loot, essi seguono un criterio di distribuzione separato dalle normali impostazioni, e ci sono due possibilità: 1) Nelle quest dove è necessario raccogliere uno specifico quest item da uno specifico mob (Collect the head of (mob name here)) ogni mebro del party potrà raccogliere l'item, come se ce ne fosse più d'uno. Altro loot sullo stesso mob segue le regole normali. 2) In altre quest dove è necessario raccogliere diversi quest item di un tipo da mob non specifici, solo un mebro del party potrà raccogliere l'item da un mob, a patto naturalmente di avere la quest dal completare nel proprio Quest Log. naturalmente ci sono delle eccezioni, alcuni quest item possono essere raccolti anche da chi non sta facendo la quest che li riguarda (ad esempio le Blood Shard). Alcune abitudini degli utenti *Quando viene trovato un oggetto BoP, alcuni gruppi chiedono di a ognuno di "passare" nella finestra Need/Greed il loot in modo che si possa discutere meglio a chi assegnare il tesoro. E' importante sapere die questa abitudine prima di trovare un item del genere, e sebbene questo atteggiamento non sia un valido deterrente per i ninja, alcuni insistono ancora per usarlo. *Sei ricopri il ruolo di Group Leader, in particolare nei PUG, sarebbe meglio lasciare l'impostazione predefinita del loot. Sebbene un ninja possa sempre premere indiscriminatamente il tasto Need, è uno solo contro almeno altri player che possono sempre scegliere Need o anche semplicemente passare il loot. *Spesso, le istance sono affrontate con membri della stessa gilda con un membro anziano che guida nuovi giocatori. Le run vengono fatte prevalentemente per fornire un equip migliore ai gildani appena arrivati. In questo caaso il giocatore più esperto prende il ruolo di GL, e con l'opzione Mater Loot distribuisce l'equip più adatto agli altri mebri del party. *Un'altra abitudine comune è di far lootare per primi i player di livello più alto o con più esperienza, seguono in ordine decrescente tutti gli altri. *E' considerato ben educato non lootare cadaveri durante un combattimento, la cosa migliore è aspettare che il combattimento sia finito e che gli eventuali player morti siano stati resuscitati (questo anche perché se un player non è abbastanza vicino al corpo, non può rollare per il loot). *Un corpo può essere eventualmente squoiato solo quando è stato ripulito da tutto il loot, se un player con la professione Skinning è nel party è consigliato non lasciare solo su di lui il peso degli oggetti non desiderati che rimangono sui cadaveri dei mob. Buona educazione nel loot di gruppo #'Leggi' la descrizione dell'item, sappi cosa stai rollando #*'Controlla' che il tuo pg possa utilizzare quell'item #*'Informati' su quali statistiche si basa la tua classe, e la tua spec. #*'Sii sicuro' che quell'item sia un effettivo miglioramento a quello che vorresti rimpiazzare. #Se pensi di aver bisogno di tutto, dovresti studiare di più come funziona il gioco. #Parlando di studio, studia anticipatamente le tabelle di loot delle istanze, e scegli solo quello che ti serve. #Se l'oggetto è un Bind on Pickup item, non puoi darlo al tuo secondo PG, non puoi metterlo all'asta, e probabilmente ne ricaveresti poco vendendolo. #'Non pensare solo a te stesso', ne ricaverai altri benefici. #Loota le tue kill, anche se non hai più spazio nel tuo inventario potrai comunque dividere i soldi disponibili, e darai l'occasione ad altri (sempre che non siate in FFA) di lootare il corpo. #E' sempre meglio mettersi d'accordo in anticipo, e dicutere civilmente. #Se sei il GL, non tollerare i ninja. Prova prima con le parole a convincere l'interessato a non perseverare, ma se insiste non esitare a cacciarlo dal party (tu ne hai il potere). Questo potrebbe rendere necessario cercare un altro membro, o ricominciare l'istanza da capo, ma uno scocciatore del genere farebbe morire il gioco comunque. Meglio subito che quando troppo tardi. #'Se non sei il GL' e capiti in un gruppo con un ninja, manda per prima cosa un messaggio privato al Leader, chiedendo quali sono le sue intenzioni. Se non ci saranno provvedimenti verso il ninja, manifesta educatamente la tua intenzione di lasciare il gruppo, se questo è il tuo desiderio. Loot nel Battleground Nei Battleground, si possono lootare i corpi dei nemici, sebbene la ricompensa monetaria sia minima (e quella in item assente), l'atto rimuove l'Insigna dal player avversario, e questo li impedisce di resuscitare tornando al corpo, dovendo obbligatoriamente aspettare al cimitero più vicino. Categoria:Termini di Gioco Categoria:Sistema di Distribuzione Loot